


Sansa knows best

by MicaelaPace



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bran is creepy, Canon Compliant, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Minor!SandorC., Minor!Sansa/Theon, Post-Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Sansa knows best, but he knows things, idontknowhowtotag, no proposals, protective!Jon, thehoundisjusttryingtoeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaelaPace/pseuds/MicaelaPace
Summary: In the feast after the Long Night is over, Jon sees an interesting situation and Sansa is there to calm him down.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Sansa knows best

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I post in english, so I apologize if I got something wrong xoxo

“This is… he can’t… when did this happen?” Jon said, his eyes wide open and a deep frown on his face. His sister Sansa, who was sitting next to him in the great hall, tried to stop the smile forming on her face, and succeed, but the light dancing in her eyes betrayed her real thoughts. 

“You don’t need to worry about it, Jon” she said, casting a side glance at her other brother Bran, who was sitting by the fireplace, eyes completely white. When Sansa first noted the blacksmith’s longing gaze and her sister’s… mischievous eyes weeks ago, she knew that there was a story there. She was smarter than reaching out to ask her sister about it, so she went to Bran, hoping that he would know enough to keep her mind at ease. After what happened to her, Sansa would do anything to protect her little sister, even if she knew how capable Arya was of defending herself. He hadn’t said much, only that Arya and the blacksmith had know each other for a long time, and that Arya meant to him what Theon meant for Sansa. She decided to leave after that. 

“What do you mean don’t worry? What do you know, Sansa?” Jon said, his face starting to get red and his hand on top of the table closing on a tight fist. Sansa would had rolled her eyes at him if she didn’t understand his fear.  
After all, seeing Arya Stark sitting close to a boy -a man, really-, his hand in her knee while she inspected a cut in his eyebrow with careful hands and a worried look on her face wasn’t something that neither of them would have expected to ever see, not from the Arya they knew years ago, and not from the woman she had become. The Hound was sitting across from them, with and annoyed look on his face and barking something about being sick, but neither Arya or the man seemed to hear him. 

Sansa hesitated, considering her words before deciding to be honest. “I don’t know much, only that they meet years ago, and became good friends”

“Years ago?” Jon said, his voice and his flushed face attracting some eyes. “How is that possible? And that looks too friendly, Sansa!”

“Jon, calm down, would you?” Sansa said, starting to get annoyed. “You know she can handle herself, she killed the bloody Night King, remember? Bran said that he means no harm to her, quite the opposite actually. And you know he is always right”

Jon got quiet, the frown persisting but his posture relaxing. Sansa turn her gaze back to the tables in front of her, just in time to see the blacksmith backing in his seat away from Arya, his eyes wide open and face white as the bed sheets in Sansa’s feather bed. The Hound had a smug expression while Arya threw an annoyed look at both of them, and then looking directly at Sansa and Jon, her expression becoming even more annoyed. Sansa guessed that her conversation with Jon was a little louder than she thought. 

“She's my baby sister… and so are you. I already failed to protect both of you, I don’t want anything else to happen” Jon said, his voice low, eyes still fixed on Arya. 

“Oh, Jon… you know that there was nothing you could do” Sansa said, laying a hand on her brother shoulder. “But I promise you, she’s fine”

“Alright” Jon said, finally taking his eyes away from the youngest female Stark remaining. “But he and I will have a long conversation in the morning”

This time, Sansa didn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes.


End file.
